Amelia
Amelia is a merciless monster who was exiled to deep inside Hotland as guilty of murdering monsters, some years before the first human arrival on the underground and plays the role of the reoccurring antagonist. Her strength is equal to Sash Lilac's and uses her Water and Ice Magic to attack. She turns the Foe's SOUL in Light Blue, making the SOUL slipper around the battle box, never stopping completely. Her preys are very likely to die in an encounter, rarely surviving after a battle. Once, she casted a spell on herself, to look like Sash Lilac and frame her of murder and another crimes instead of herself. However the spell was undone by Lilac herself after a Ch'i Maneuver, forcing her to return to her normal form and her clothes she stole from Lilac, rip and open because of her massive body and claws if related to Lilac. In-Battle Amelia is more powerful than Undyne on her Undying form, however is highly vulnerable to Electric based attacks. She uses her Strength and Water/Ice Magic to attack. Light Blue Magic As effect of her Ice Magic, she can turn the foe's SOUL Light Blue and make it slipper around the battle box, never stopping in the place completely and making the dodges harder. Attacking Amelia attacks with either her Claws or Ice Bullets. Her excess of strength is fatal, knowing that she always attack to kill and will never have problem to smash the neck of anyone using her bare hands. Acting, Items and Mercy Amelia rarely uses another options other than FIGHT, because her battles are more likely to end real quick and with the foe dead. Appearance Amelia is a monster, apparently from the same race as Undyne, but more fish like than her. She has a blue skin, sharp teeth, long fins coming from her head, Claws coming from hands and feet, Long tail with fish-like tip and legs that resembles a bit the ones from some Dinosaurs. Because of her attempt to look like Lilac in the past by changing her physical form, she wears the same Blue Leotard, Shoes and Gloves like her, though ripped because of her massive body if compared to Lilac. Her voice differs from when she's looking like Lilac and when the spell is broken. With the spell, her voice sounds like Lilac's, but giving more emphasis on talking deep, even knowing that the voice is not that deep. And with the broken spell, her voice is indeed deep. See Urbosa for voice reference. Personality Amelia is a merciless, cruel and striving monster, always on her goal to "Purify the Earth". She is also antisocial and at the same time, a sociopath and very determined within the safe and natural monsters level of determination. However, she's not a full megalomaniac, being perfectly able to stay several months without touch her claws on blood or monster dirt and live like a normal person. Abilities Innate Abilities * '''Aquatic Body: '''Amelia is adapted to live, move and breath underwater naturally, having abilities similar to the Water Dragons, although not being a Dragon like Lilac. Superhuman Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Amelia possesses a high level of superhuman strength, making her able to crash through metal, stone, wood and concrete with ease, besides crush those materials and ordinary creatures with relative ease, making her almost a living tank. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''As result of her high degree of strength, density of bones and muscles, she's able to resist the most inhospitable environments, survive falls from great heights, intense pressure, strikes from beings with superhuman strength, energy blasts, and extreme heat without sustaining injury. However she's highly vulnerable to Electricity. * '''Superhuman Dexterity: '''Amelia is very fast and efficient on everything she does, having a clear mind and focus to make either small things that need patience and cautiousness to perform, or big ones that needs more strength and violence to be accomplished. * '''Superhuman Endurance: '''Amelia can perform intense physical activity for long periods of time without suffering fatigue. Water and Ice Magic * '''Water Bending: '''Amelia can bend Water with ease, precision and strength. She is able to use entire waterfalls if giving her max to bend the water. * '''Ice Bending: '''She can freeze and unfreeze anything with relative ease, as well summon ice bullets and arrows. Can also change the environment and make snow fall if done correctly. LET IT GO! Skills * '''Master Level Fighting Skills: '''Although not such good as Lilac, Amelia is a Master in Karate and is well-adept in hand-to-hand and super-powered combat. But she never depends on her Fighting Skills, always using as the last option to use if she's cornered. * '''Intelligence: '''Amelia possesses a high degree of Intelligence. She can lure and manipulate people with her words and confidence alone. * '''Swimming: '''Amelia is perfectly adept to living underwater and moves faster than anyone and can outpace Lilac while swimming with ease. History Backstory The Records of what is the origin of Amelia or what brought her to murder were erased from the official records of New Home Palace and even Asgore pretends to act like Amelia never existed. Although is hinted that she's old enough to have fought on the war that ended on the monsters being sealed on the Underground. The Disguise The magic seal that kept Amelia exiled was broken in effect of the destruction of the barrier, what set her free from her prison. However, she could not walk freely, to not cause bigger trouble for herself. With this in mind, she casted a spell on herself that make her look like Lilac, the first person she saw after leaving her exile, in an attempt to frame Lilac instead of herself when someone see her doing something. The Discovery Amelia's personality and way to be, is the extreme opposite of Lilac. This makes easy to know that something is not right if Amelia be pressed. Her disguise was easily broken by Lilac through a ch'i maneuver, what made her true form be revealed. Amelia can still make herself look like Lilac, but the reasons why she choosed to not frame her anymore are unknown. Today, Amelia started to behave better in respect of Murder, but her goal remains the same. Category:People Category:Major Characters